


Rainy Day

by Prisca



Series: Homeland - Universe [6]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bingo, Fics for Pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Jason has planned a picnic at the park together with his nanny ... but now it's raining





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a stand-alone story of my 'Homeland-Universe' = Casey and Zeke are married and have adopted a little boy
> 
> prompt: picnic

**picture prompt**  


 

Scowling the little boy stared out of the window. The sun was gone. Gray sky, raindrops on the windows. He couldn't even see Mrs. Miller's house kitty-cornered from the apartment house he was living into with his two dads.

He liked Mrs. Miller; she did always babysit him when Dad and Daddy were at work. It never got boring with her; she always had the best ideas. Like a picnic in the park, on the meadow near the playground. With peanut-butter-strawberry-jam-sandwiches, fresh melon, and orange juice. 

But today they wouldn't go into the park. Because it was raining. Jason sighed deeply.

„Hey, Honey, what's wrong?“  
He turned around and looked at the elderly woman; she had an old blanket under her arm and a picnic basket in her hand.

Jason frowned.  
„It's raining,“ he said and pointed out of the window.

„I see! Isn't this great?“  
Mrs. Miller smiled wide and started to move the table and chairs towards the wall.  
„It was much too hot during the last weeks. All the flowers and trees and the animals living in the park will be glad that it finally cools down.“

Jason blinked, still fighting with tears. Of course, he loved the flowers and the animals, but...  
„But … our picnic. We can't go out today.“

„Not to the playground, no,“ Mrs. Miller agreed and spread out the blanket in the middle of the room.  
„Doesn't mean that we can't have our picnic.“  
She put the basket in the middle of the blanket and turned on the stereo. 

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly blue,  
I’d like to fly like you,  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly blue,  
I’d like to fly like you!

Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly pink,  
What do you think, butterfly pink?

Jason finally stopped pouting. He loved this song. Mrs. Miller grabbed his hands, swirled around with him several times, then she pulled him down onto the blanket.

„Let's have a sandwich and some juice,“ she said.  
„Later we can dress up in our raincoats and go outside anyway. We could watch the ants playing in the lake or skim stones over the water. A rainy day in the park can be a lot of fun, too.“

„Can I jump in the puddles?“

Mrs. Miller smiled.  
„Sure. Every little boy is supposed to do this.“

„Coool!“  
Jason grinned, and his eyes sparkled hilariously while he grabbed for a sandwich.

From now on he loved rainy days.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for picture_prompt_fun and for fffc (both Dreamwidth)


End file.
